The Sweet Taste of Winter
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Jaune takes Ruby out to town. A snowball fight ensues, followed by a trip to a sweet store.


Winter has come to the city of Vale. It is the coldest winter in most people's memory. With the coldest, comes snow. A storm has already come through, making the city turn white, and now snow gently falls from the light grey sky.

In the already plowed streets, Ruby and Jaune walk down the sidewalk together. With school off for the day, Jaune had asked Ruby if she wanted to hang out for the day. She was more than happy to spend the day with him.

"So," Ruby says, a few feet in front of Jaune. She has switched out her red cloak she always wears, in favor of a heavy red and black jacket and scarf instead. While she loves her red cloak to death, it does little to keep her warm in this freezing cold weather. "What do you have planned for today?"

Jaune takes a moment to think. He hadn't really thought of a plan for him and the younger girl. All he was thinking about when he asked Ruby, was just spending time with her. Anything would do. As he thinks while he walks, he drums his fingers, covered by a pair of blue gloves, on his chin. He snaps his fingers together when a thought comes into his mind.

"How about that new store that opened up a few blocks from here?"

"What's in the store?" The dark haired girl asks.

"I think it's a little sweet shop."

The blonde knight watches as Ruby's silver eyes widen. It takes him a moment to remember that the younger girl has the biggest sweet tooth in the world. The sweet store is probably both the best, and worse, place to bring Ruby.

"Okay, but will you promise me that you won't eat too much? Yang would kill me if you came home with a stomach ache or something like that."

"I promise! Come on Jaune!" Ruby grabs Jaune by his arm and starts to drag him down the street. The blonde knight tries to get out of Ruby's grip, but it is all in vain. She won't let go of him.

Ruby leads Jaune down the grey sidewalk, when she stops all of a sudden at the corner. She looks around before looking back at Jaune with a confused look. "Er…Which way is it?"

Jaune chuckles a bit and rolls his blue eyes at the girl. "I'll show you the way. Just let go of me first. I would like to feel my arm again."

Ruby listens and let's go of his arm. Jaune points in front of him and walks forward, the younger leader close behind him. The two walk down the street, Jaune leading the way as they turn a few corners and cross the street.

The blonde knight is so busy looking at the light blue street signs, trying to find his way to the store without getting lost, that he doesn't notice Ruby standing over a pile of snow. She makes a snowball with her dark red gloved hands and looks at her friend. With a sly grin, the younger leader throws the white ball at Jaune. It hits him on the back.

"What the?" Jaune turns around in time for another snowball to hit him in the face. Brushing off the snow, that is slowly turning into water, on his face, he looks at Ruby. She is grinning and has another snowball in her hands.

Seeing that another snowball is about to be thrown at him, Jaune goes over to the snow pile just as Ruby throws her third snowball at him. It sails past Jaune, landing on the sidewalk.

Jaune grabs some snow, and packs it together. Once the snow is in a ball, he turns to face Ruby. She is already trying to make another snowball to defend herself. Jaune takes the opportunity to throw his snowball at Ruby. It hits her in the shoulder. The two begin snowball fight in the middle of the sidewalk, each doing their best to try at hit the other. They stop when one of Ruby's snowballs misses Jaune's head, and lands on the back of someone else.

"Sorry!" Ruby says to the man she hit.

The man brushes the snow off of his jacket and turns to see who hit him. He sees both Jaune and Ruby looking at him. "It's okay. Just be more careful with your aim little miss." He says before walking off.

"Least he didn't yell." Ruby sighs in relief.

"Yeah, probably because you were using your puppy eyes. You could commit _murder_ and still get away with it if you use your puppy eyes." Jaune states.

"Are you saying that when I do my puppy eyes, it's cute?"

"I!" Jaune starts to turn a bright red color, almost the same shade of red as Ruby's jacket. "No! I mean. Let's just go to the store. We are almost there."

Ruby laughs as Jaune becomes flustered. She walks over to him, and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on Vomit Boy, you said the place was close. Let's go."

Jaune smiles and nods. He leads Ruby the rest of the way to the store. It is a brick store that sits on the corner of one of the many streets of Vale. When Ruby opens the door, she is hit by the smells of peppermint, chocolate, vanilla, and many other sweet scents. She can see on the walls, tubes filled with various of sweets, and aisles with boxes of chocolate and vanilla bars, candy canes, and a few other things. Her mouth starts to water.

"Happy?" Jaune chuckles. "Let's see what there is to get."

The two walk into the store. Ruby takes the lead in looking around the store. She looks around all the aisles, her silver eyes wide the while time. As she looks around, Jaune grabs two, small plastic bags. He hands one to Ruby, who immediately puts a candy cane and some chocolate in her clear bag.

"Should we get some for the others?" Jaune asks as he puts some mints in his bag.

"I don't know. I know Yang is not that big on sweets, and I have no clue about Blake and Weiss. What about your team? I'm sure Nora loves it has much as I do."

"She might love sweets even more than you. Let's just grab some extra stuff and then see what they want. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan."

The two leaders finish filling their bags with sweets from the tubes and aisles and walk up to the counter to pay for their sweets. As they do so, Jaune orders two cups of hot chocolate for him and Ruby. Ruby takes the two bags, while Jaune takes the two styrofoam cup, and they sit at a small round table in the store. Jaune hands Ruby her drink as the younger girl starts to get a piece of licorice.

"Give me my bag." Jaune say. Ruby hands him his bag. The blonde opens his bag to take out to candy canes. He sticks one in his drink and one in Ruby's. The younger girl gives Jaune a look.

"Stir it around and try it. Trust me. It takes good." Jaune informs her.

Both start to stir the candy cane in their drinks. Ruby is the first to stop and take a sip of the minty drink. She grins as she puts the cup back down on the light brown table. "That taste amazing! Where did you learn that?"

"I was eating a candy cane one day as a kid, also had some hot chocolate, and I experimented."

"Well, good thing you did, because I'm doing this from now on." Ruby takes another sip from her drink. Once she is finished, she takes what's left of the partly melted candy cane, and stars to eat it. Jaune soon finishes his drink, and does the same as Ruby. Both walk out of the store, bags in their hands, candy canes in their mouth, and head back to school.

"We should come here more often. I like this place, and their hot chocolate taste amazing. Though, next time I'd like to take a sip of it before I put a candy cane in." Ruby tells Jaune.

"Okay. We'll come here again. Let's get back before it gets too dark." Jaune says. The days being much shorter, and the nights being much longer, by the time the two got out of the store, the sun had already begun to set behind the buildings. Some stars have already started to shine in the sky. Ruby nods, and grabs ahold of Jaune's hand as the two walk back to their school.

* * *

Back at the school, the two leaders sit by the fireplace in one of the few lounges. When they got back to the school, they both went to their teams and offered some of their sweets to them. Their teammates took some of the sweets, and thanked them. Now the two sit together, side by side, by the crackling fire.

"Did you have fun today? Even if we only went to this store." Jaune asks. He may have taken Ruby somewhere else, but with trying not to get lost and that snowball fight they had, time was lost.

"Yes, I did. Thank you very much for it. Even if it was just the store, I like spending time with you." Ruby tells him and give him a kiss.

Jaune smiles. "I like spending time with you also."

"We need to have another snowball fight. Your team against mine?"

"Your on Crater Face."

"Your gonna get your butt whopped by is Vomit Boy."

"We will see about that."

Ruby yawns, and rests her head on the knight's shoulder. "Today was fun. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I love you Ruby." Jaune says as he rests his head on Ruby's, closing his blue eyes.

"Love you too Jaune." Ruby replies, closing her own silver eyes and slipping into sleep with Jaune.

* * *

**My first Lancaster fic in a while. Hope you like. **


End file.
